


Good Night, My Little Night Light

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [50]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aulea Lucis Caelum Was Amazing Mother, Baby Noctis Lucis Caelum, Comfort, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Good Parent Regis Lucis Caelum, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Love, Love at First Sight, Memories, Mention of Character Death, Mentions of Ardyn Izunia - Freeform, Mentions of Mors Lucis Caelum - Freeform, Mentions of Somnus Lucis Caelum - Freeform, Minor Angst, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Child Neglect, Promises, Questions, Regis Lucis Caelum is a Dork, Sleepy Noctis Lucis Caelum, Smiles, Sorrow, Unconditional Love, happiness, happy tears, joy, past illness, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Today is the Anniversary of Aulea's death.Like every year, Regis and Noctis remove themselves from the public eye to remember her."I am crying because I am happy. I am remembering all the wonderful times I had with mummy.”“Can you tell me about them, please?” Noctis asked sweetly.“Of course, I can.” Regis said with a smile spreading across his face. He loved the fact his son wanted to hear more about Aulea. “Right, now where to begin...”
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum, Past Aulea Lucis Caelum/Regis Lucis Caelum
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Good Night, My Little Night Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimpleLoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/gifts).



> So another story again! What is this?! 
> 
> Literally, I fell in love with this idea from AnnaTheLoon so much I had to write it. So thank you so much and I hope everyone likes it!!! 
> 
> Let's go!!

July 30th was one of the darkest days for the royal family. 

It was the only day of the whole year where the King and the Prince were not allowed to be disturbed by anyone. Anyone from Clarus to Somnus, from Ardyn to the guards, were not allowed to bother the pair with anything. For today was the anniversary of the Queen of Lucis’s death, and the wound was still very fresh for the King. It had been 5 years to the day and all Regis wanted to do was escape from all his regnal responsibilities and spend the entire day caring and loving his son. His and Aulea’s precious little Night Light. Regis would call Noct that nickname from time to time, but even thinking about saying those words on a day like today, it tore his heart apart. That was Aulea’s name for Noctis after all. His sweet, sweet Queen was taken from the pair far too early. The horrible thing about this was that as the years past little Noctis was starting to lose the memory of his wonderful mother. That was something Regis didn’t want to happen. Noct was only a child after all, and unfortunately, that was what happened when people grew older. Memories faded and were replaced by new ones. But the memory of your own mother… that couldn’t be replaced. Regis didn’t know his mother either. She got an infection after giving birth to him and was left, much like Noctis had been, to be raised by his father, grandfather and uncle. Fortunately for Noct, Regis wasn’t a twat like Mors was. Regis loved and cared for his baby boy so much he would do anything for him. Just like Aulea would have done anything for Noctis too. 

The King leant back in his chair and thought about his wife but no sad memories. Happy ones. Like the first time they said the words: ‘I love you’ to each other, their wedding day, the day their little Noctis came into this world, a few weeks after they discovered that she wasn’t well and still Aulea wouldn’t stop smiling despite the fact she knew what was going to happen to her... Regis missed his wife’s smile. 

Tears mixed of sorrow and joy ran down his face. She had such a wonderful soul and she would put him in his place. She even put Somnus, Ardyn, Cor and Clarus in their places. As more tears rolled down his face he felt a small pair of arms cling to his side. Regis turned to see Noctis burying his head into his arm. 

“What’s wrong Noctis?” Regis asked, throwing his arm around his child to give him comfort and security. 

“I don’t want you to cry.” Noctis said shuffling closer to his dad. 

Regis let go of a small chuckle and patted Noct on the head. “Oh, Noct. I am not crying because I am sad. I am a little bit but that’s not why I am crying.” 

“It’s because of mummy though.” 

“Yes. Yes, it is.” 

“I miss mummy.” Noctis admitted. He knew why his dad was upset and he knew that he had a reason to be upset because his mum had died, but Noct didn’t really remember her all too well. That made the little 7-year-old feel worse because he wanted to remember her and help his dad when he was sad. Just like what his dad would do for him when he cried. 

“I miss her too.” Regis nodded, kissing his son on the head before assuring Noct, that he was in fact okay. “I am crying because I am happy. I am remembering all the wonderful times I had with mummy.” 

“Can you tell me about them, please?” Noctis asked sweetly. 

“Of course, I can.” Regis said with a smile spreading across his face. He loved the fact his son wanted to hear more about Aulea. “Right, now where to begin...”

* * *

_ A 7-year-old Regis was standing at the entrance of his father’s personal study, his green eyes stinging with tears of hurt and rage. They had been arguing with each other for the past hour now and Regis thought his father was being unreasonably cruel, forcing him into some arranged marriage that had to take place when he was older. The young Prince did not want this.  _

_ “I don’t want to marry her!”  _

_ “I don’t care! It has been arranged!” Mors shouted back at his son, straining his voice.  _

_ “You are the worst!”  _

_ “You are a snotty ungrateful brat that I have the misfortune to call my son!”  _

_ That sentence made Regis stop. They had never got on but that sentence… It confirmed to Regis that Mors didn’t care about him and he was just here to keep an ancient line going. More tears ran down his face and the Prince fled. He didn’t want to talk to his father. He didn’t want to talk to his grandfather or his uncle. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. Regis kept running even when he heard his father scream at him down the halls:  _

_ “REGIS! REGIS LUCIS CAELUM COME BACK HERE NOW!!”  _

_ He didn’t stop. Little Reggie kept running until he found some abandon corridor to go and sob his heart out in. He sat behind a statue so no one would see him and cried. He would go and tell either his uncle or grandfather, probably Ardyn, what his father had said later. But right now Regis just wanted to be alone and deal with his emotions on his own. He couldn’t go to his room because that was the obvious place to go.  _

_ “Excuse me? Are you okay?”  _

_ Regis looked up from where he was sitting and he saw a girl looking at him with worry on his face. She had bright blue eyes and brown hair locked in a single braid. She couldn’t be much younger than him and her voice sounded sweet.  _

_ Not wanting to be rude, Regis shook his head. “No, not really.”  _

_ “Here.” The girl smiled, sitting next to him without an invitation and handed him a tissue.  _

_ “Thank you.”  _

_ “You are welcome. I don’t mean to intrude, but what has got you all sad? Is there anything I can do to help?”  _

_ Regis wiped away his tears and was confused. Why was she so concerned with him, she didn’t know him. But it was really lovely of her to ask. “No, there is nothing you can do.”  _

_ “That’s not true. Stand up.” The girl smiled, jumping to her feet and holding out her hand for Regis to take. _

_ “What?” Regis said a little stunned that she was ordering him around. It was meant to be the other way around. Scrap that. Regis actually hated the fact Kings and rulers had too much power. It was nice to be treated like an equal for a change.  _

_ “Stand up. Here I’ll help you.” The girl repeated and this time Regis took her hand and stood up. “Now, let’s turn that frown upside down.”  _

_ She immediately started to tickle him and the little Prince couldn’t help but laugh. Through waves of laughter, Regis said. “No! That tickles!”  _

_ “That’s the point!” The girl giggled back and continued to tickle him.  _

_ “He-He-He!!” _

_ “See you are smiling!”  _

_ The girl stopped and took a step back as Regis laughed. Well, he wasn’t sad anymore and it was all because of her.  _

_ “Suppose I am,” Regis said sheepishly.  _

_ “Good. I would stay, but I have to go. I’ll see you around.” The girl waved, before turning around and running down the hallway.  _

_ Regis certainly hoped they spoke again. Little did he know at that moment, the girl who made him laugh was the same girl that Mors had arranged for him to marry.  _

* * *

“Wow! So you didn’t know grandad Mors had arranged for you to marry mummy?!” Noctis smiled in astonishment after his dad told him about his parent’s meetings. 

“I didn’t have a clue.” Regis smiled, getting a blanket from the back of the sofa and wrapping it around the pair of them. Even if it was July it felt a little colder than usual. 

“I like that.” 

“Like what?” 

“That you fell in love with her and it wasn’t forced.” 

Love? 

Regis thought back at the memory and he came to the conclusion that Noct was right. After their meeting, Aulea was all Regis wanted to talk about. Ardyn would tease him and say that he was already in love with her, and yes. Regis fell in love with Aulea the moment he laid eyes on her. At least it could never be said that he didn’t give her all his love in the world because he loved her right from day one. 

“I suppose I did. Never thought about it like that before. And I remember when we found out we were having you. Mummy was over the moon.” 

“Can you tell me about that please?” Noctis asked eagerly. 

He liked it when his dad talked about his mummy. Regis was smiling and in turn, in made Noctis smile.

* * *

_ “Regis! Regis! Come with me!”  _

_ Aulea grabbed Regis’s arm and prevented him from leaving the room. At first, the King thought something bad had happened. She never shouted at him with such urgency unless something was very wrong. When he looked at her, she didn’t look upset. She seemed scatty and a little on edge but… Regis didn’t know what to make of his Queen’s behaviour.  _

_ Regis placed his hand on top of hers and said calmly. “Sweetheart, I am just about to go to a big-budget meeting. Ardyn’s and Cor’s wedding is costing a bomb!”  _

_ “I know, but this is important. Please?!” Aulea begged, tugging him away from the door again.  _

_ “Okay.” Regis said, letting his wife drag him across the room and into the bathroom. Now, he was confused and concerned. “My Queen, why are you taking me to the bathroom?” _

_ “I need to show you something.” Aulea replied quickly.  _

_ The pair stopped in the bathroom in front of the sink and Aulea grabbed on to his hands and said nothing. Regis looked around the room and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Well, the light was a little dim but the bulb needed changing. Still very confused Regis looked at Aulea and his expression dropped. Aulea was still on edge but her eyes were beginning to redden. Oh no? What had happened?  _

_ Regis squeezed her hands and asked with concern. “Are you okay? You look like you are about to burst into tears.”  _

_ “Oh I am.” Aulea agreed, letting a tear of joy fall from her face. Regis immediately mistook it as something was wrong.  _

_ “Why what’s wrong?!”  _

_ “Reggie, just be calm. Look at the sink.” _

_ “Aulea, if something is wrong…”  _

_ “Reggie. Please. Just look at the sink for me.”  _

_ The King nodded and looked into the sink. In there was something he hadn’t noticed before. He let go of one of his wife’s hands and reached down to a stick of plastic. Was that a pregnancy test? He thought it was one anyway. When he picked it up and saw two red lines his heart skipped a beat.  _

_ What?!  _

_ Regis turned to Aulea and breathlessly whispered. “You’re….”  _

_ “Yes!” Aulea wept with pure joy.  _

_ “Oh, My Gods you’re pregnant!” Regis shouted that time and a smile of excitement, fear and love spread right across his face and he knew this smile was not going to vanish for the rest of this month.  _

_ “Yes! Yes!”  _

_ Regis pulled Aulea closer to him and kissed his wife with such joy. This was such a magical moment and now tears of joy were falling from his eyes as well. He was going to be a dad! Aulea was going to be a mum! They were going to be parents!  _

_ “My Queen! I love you so much!” Regis smiled, through kisses not wanting to let this woman go ever again. _

_ “I love you too, you sappy King.” Aulea laughed.  _

_ When Regis placed a hand to her stomach, she covered his hand with her own and the pair stared loving at each other. They were both terrified but they had each other and they already both loved the child growing inside of her. Their child. Their baby. _

_ Aulea was than pulled to reality when they heard the clock begin to chine. “Wait, haven’t you got a budget meeting to go to?” _

_ “So?” Regis asked shaking his head. “We are going to be parents! And I can’t stop smiling!”  _

_ Regis got on his knees and kissed her stomach. This was such a wonderfully perfect moment that he would never forget. Just him, his wife and their unborn child.  _

_ Perfect. _

* * *

“...We were so happy to hear you were coming along. So was uncle Ardyn and grandad. Your mummy tried to have a healthy diet when she was pregnant with you. But every time she ate vegetables, you made her sick.” 

Regis finished his sentence trying not to laugh. It was actually quite funny what gave Aulea morning sickness. All of it was vegetables. She couldn’t even keep salad down. Or fish. In fact, Aulea wasn’t able to eat fish ever again without throwing up even after Noct’s birth. Aulea didn’t mind she never really like fish too much either. 

Noctis giggled. “He-he-he! I didn’t even like veg than.” 

“Nope. I am certain mummy isn’t surprised you don’t eat your vegetable now.” 

“I hope I didn’t make her too sick.” Noctis said, trying to remove the worry from his voice. He didn’t like the thought he made his mum unwell in any way. 

“Don’t worry Noct. She loved being pregnant with you. No matter what she went through, she would have gladly gone through it again to know we got you at the end.” Regis said in a soft tone as he handed his son his juice. “Anyway, do you want to hear about how you got your name?” 

“Yeah!” Noctis said with excitement.

* * *

_ Aulea being pregnant was scary. There were so many health risks for any mother, and he made sure she didn’t do anything too strenuous, even though she wanted to help Ardyn and Cor plan their wedding. Aulea didn’t want to give up her royal duties either. She wanted to support Regis as best as she could, and he kept telling her that she was doing the most important thing of all. Carrying their child. It took Regis, Somnus, Ardyn, Cor, Clarus, Dianella, and the entire council to get the Queen to take a step back. But still, that wasn’t even the hardest task. No, the hardest task was choosing a name for their son. _

_ Son… _

_ Regis liked saying he was going to have a son. He was over the moon with whatever the sex was going to be, but now he could finally say I am going to be the proud father of a son, not of a baby. It made it feel more real.  _

_ “Morpheus?” Aulea asked, turning her head to look at her husband who was sat behind her, resting his head on her shoulder and rubbing her swollen stomach with his hands.  _

_ “No. Somnus will kill us.” Regis stated.  _

_ “Course that was his first son’s name.”  _

_ “How about…. Scotus?” Regis suggested, yawning. It had been a long day. _

_ Suddenly Aulea sat up and gave her husband a death glare. “No. Don’t ever say that name again.”  _

_ “Okay sorry.” Regis raised his hands in the air hoping he wouldn’t get murdered by his own wife.  _

_ For whatever reason she didn’t like that name, okay that was fine… Aulea than shuffled back so Regis could rest his head against her again. Now the King felt a little creeped out. How could women do that? Be happy one minute, be fuming the next and then happy again? Regis decided not to ask. It wasn’t worth it.  _

_ “Apollo? No everyone is calling their children that nowadays.” Aulea said, scribbling the name off the list.  _

_ “It’s nice and I see your point. But won’t they all call their sons whatever name we choose for him after his birth?” Regis said. After the King was born, there were a lot of babies called Regis. A lot.  _

_ “This is why we have to think logically about this. We can’t give him a name that will haunt him for the rest of his life! What about Hypnos?”  _

_ “Ardyn will disown us and it will stroke Somnus’s ego.” Regis laughed. It was traditional to name the future heir something relating to the Founder King’s name but calling him Hypnos, which also meant sleep... There would be fireworks. Deadly ones. “How about… Izunia?”  _

_ The King and Queen paused for a second.  _

_ “Nah!” They both said in unison, shaking their heads as Aulea crossed the name off the list.  _

_ This was so hard. How did people even pick baby names anyway? Regis’s name literally meant King! Regis could see how much thought his father put into that one. They wanted something unique. Something special. Something... _

_ “I’ve got it!” Aulea shrieked. _

_ “What?”  _

_ “Noctis.” _

_ “Noctis Lucis Caelum.” Regis said letting the name roll off his tongue. Noctis? Noct. He liked it.  _

_ “Our little Night Light.” Aulea smiled, rubbing her stomach.  _

_ The pair suddenly jumped as they both felt the baby kick at their hands.  _

_ “Looks like that is settled then.” Regis laughed. _

* * *

“Izunia?!” Noctis said with horror.

“It didn’t happen, so don’t be offended.” Regis shook his head, putting his tea to the side so he didn’t accidentally spill any on Noctis. 

“Oh, that is why you call me Night Light. Cause my name means that.” 

That made Regis burst out laughing. He had literally just told his son that and only now had it clicked. He wouldn’t change his son at all. Also, Noct was all snuggled up in a blanket and he hadn’t had a nap today his baby was probably just sleepy. When wasn’t he sleepy? 

“You are funny Noct.” 

Noct made a face at his dad and then whispered. “I like the fact mummy chose my name.” 

“So do I. It means whenever I say your name I can remember her.” 

“I am sad I didn’t know her too well.” Noctis admitted, not wanting to let tears fall. 

They were talking about happy times, Noctis didn’t want to be sad. He didn’t want to upset his dad. He wanted them both to talk about his mummy with love, not tears. What little Noctis didn’t understand, that Regis did, was that his tears were ones of love. Regis just had to explain that to him. 

“Noctis, it is okay to cry. It shows you care and love her as much as she loves you. Did you know you have mummy’s eyes?” 

“Do I?”

* * *

_ Regis smiled as he stepped into his bedroom to find his Queen and Prince together.  _

_ Aulea was cradling their 3 week old son and it took Regis’s breath away. His wife looked so natural with Noctis. There was so much love on her face and it put an endless smile on Regis’s face too. He had had an awful day with Ardyn and Somnus because of who Noctis was prophesied to become. Seeing his wife and son… it took the stress away. Not the hurt but that lessened too when he was with the pair. Regis walked towards his little family and sat beside his wife who hadn’t removed her eyes from their baby.  _

_ “He is perfect.” Aulea whispered, running her finger along Noct’s sleeping face.  _

_ “You are both perfect.” Regis smiled, kissing Aulea on the head.  _

_ “Thank you for marrying me and giving me him.” Aulea smiled turning to face Regis, before kissing him softly on the lips.  _

_ Regis laughed. “You did all the hard work, My Queen. I am just...”  _

_ “Shh, shh, he is opening his eyes.” Aulea hushed her husband as their son blinked. When his son’s blue eyes looked up at them, both of their hearts melted. Aulea smiled and spoke quietly. “Hello, Noctis.”  _

_ “I hope you know how much joy you bring with you.” Regis said, putting his hand out in front of his son’s. Noctis instantly took hold of it and smiled brightly at his dad. _

_ “You have your daddy’s smile young man.” Aulea said, side-eyeing her husband.  _

_ “And you have your mummy’s eyes.” Regis said, stroking his wife’s hair with his free hand.  _

_ The King and Queen blinked and just like that the Prince’s eyes had already closed and he was lightly snoring away without a care in the world. Despite this, Noctis was still holding onto his dad’s finger and his mum’s braid. Word’s couldn’t even describe how cute he looked right now.  _

_ “And he is asleep again. You and your family with your sleeping habits.” Aulea joked unable to hold back a loud laugh. _

_ “Yeah…” Regis sighed. _

* * *

Little Noctis let out a big yawn and cuddled up to his dad further. 

“Are you tired?” Regis asked looking down at his tired eyed son. Noctis was nearly as bad as their grandfather sometimes. 

Noct nodded. “A little. But I want to hear more about mummy.” 

“Okay. How about your first word.” Regis suggested.

* * *

_ “Come on Noct, say dada.” Regis encouraged sitting in front of his son’s high chair refusing to give Noct any more food until he at least attempted to say it. Of course, sleeping wasn’t the only thing he had inherited. Noctis was a stubborn little thing, and Regis swore he saw Noct shaking his head at him. “Please?”  _

_ “Oh Reggie, don’t force it upon him. Is daddy bulling you my little Night Light.” Aulea teased, ruffling her baby’s hair. Noctis laughed at that and caught his mummy’s hand so she couldn’t get away from him.  _

_ “I am not bullying the most precious thing on the planet.” (He literally) “I am merely suggesting he say my name.” Regis protested to his wife.  _

_ “King’s hey, they think they can have everything Noct.” Aulea rolled her eyes, allowing Noctis to cling on to her.  _

_ “No, I don’t.” Regis pouted, giving up and placing the spoon near Noct’s mouth again.  _

_ Noctis let go of Aulea’s hand and greedily took the food. That made both the King and Queen laugh. Noctis was certainly a character and they couldn’t love him more even if they tried. He was their world now. Even more so considering there was this lingering fear in the backs of their minds as to what Noct had to do when he was older. But they both agreed not to discuss that. Not until he was older. They didn’t want to get upset and decided to enjoy what time they did have with him. Because that was all they could do at the end of the day.  _

_ “I love you.” Aulea smirked, kissing Regis to make him stop pouting.  _

_ “I love you too.” Regis responded and then was interrupted by the laughter of their son. “What are you laughing at, our little Nigh Light?”  _

_ “You are too adorable Noct, Noct.” Aulea cooed. _

_ Noctis giggled. The baby loved his parents. With a toothy grin, the boy said his first word.  _

_ “Mama!”  _

_ “Aww, he said my name! My baby said, mama!” Aulea shouted, getting her son out of the highchair as quick as she could to give him a massive hug.  _

_ Regis’s mouth fell open, he couldn’t believe this! “I have been sitting with him for days trying to get him to say dada! This is not fair!”  _

_ “Shut up Reggie. Say mama again, Noct.”  _

_ “Mama!” Noctis said proudly again, getting lots of kisses from his mummy in return.  _

_ “Aww Noctis!”  _

_ Regis wasn’t too annoyed… He’d get over it. He was just so happy to see his wife and son happy. Even if he wanted to be Noct’s first-word, it didn’t hurt at all. Well, not that much... _

* * *

“Sorry, dad.” Noctis said, failing to keep his eyes open. 

“Don’t worry.” Regis assured his son. He wasn’t annoyed by it anymore. He was glad Aulea was his first word. 

“Dad? I don’t remember what the last thing mummy said to me. Can you please tell me?” Noctis asked, falling further into his dad’s side. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer and this was the one thing he wanted to know. 

“Yeah.” Regis croaked out. It was going to be so painful to retell… but Noctis had a right to know what a brave and wonderful woman his mother was. Regis could remember the day her of death like it was yesterday... “Right….”

* * *

_ “Hello, Noctis.” Aulea smiled brightly as Regis handed Noctis over to her. Aulea looked tired and drained, but she never let it on once when their son was in the room.  _

_ “Mummy.” Noctis quivered, wrapping his arms around her neck.  _

_ That broke Regis’s heart. Everyone in that room knew this was going to be the last time mother and son saw each other. The King couldn’t handle it. He stepped away from them and started to shake not looking at the pair. He… he just couldn’t do it.  _

_ “It’s okay my little Night Light. I know it will be scary but I am going to go away soon.” Aulea said softly to her son.  _

_ “Where? Do you have to go?” Noctis asked, tears starting to leave his glassy eyes. He didn’t want his mummy to go.  _

_ That hurt Regis so much more. Their poor 2-year-old son, simply didn’t understand what was going on and how could he? Regis was a mess now, how was he going to cope and look after Noctis when his wife really did go?  _

_ “Yes, I am afraid. I don’t want to leave. I don’t want to leave you or daddy. But I am not well Noct and unfortunately, sometimes, when people aren’t very well they have to go to the beyond.” Aulea tried to explain, not wanting to cry in front of Noctis.  _

_ “But I will miss you.” Noctis wept, holding his mummy tighter than before.  _

_ “I will miss you too my Night Light. I love you so much, but you have daddy, and he will look after you. You can look after daddy for me.”  _

_ “Yeah. I won’t let you down mummy. I love you too.”  _

_ Regis had to leave the room then. The tears wouldn’t stop and when he ran into Ardyn he screamed into his uncle’s shoulder as Ardyn held him upright. This wasn’t happening. This wasn’t allowed to happen! _

* * *

“Oh Noctis.” Regis sighed, looking down at Noctis who was fast asleep. 

Regis nodded thinking it was a good thing. The King was crying with sorrow now and he didn’t want Noctis to see that. Regis picked Noct up, still wrapped up in the blanket, and carried him to his bedroom. He placed his son on the bed and kissed his head. This child. His and Aulea’s child was the most important thing in the universe. He would never stop loving him and he had Aulea’s eyes… he was perfect he had always been perfect.

“Good night my little Night Light.”

* * *

_ “Please don’t leave us?” Regis cried holding his dying wife’s hand, cursing whatever God had forced this upon them.  _

_ “Reggie. It will be okay.” Aulea said in a flat whisper. She was so weak now and it was nearly time.  _

_ Regis didn’t want to accept that. He kissed her hand and continued to sob. “I can’t do this without you. Please?”  _

_ “Yes you can, King King. You still have Noctis to look after. You have to promise to look after him for me.” Aulea begged. Just talking she was using so much strength, but her husband had to be strong for their boy. He had to be. She couldn’t go until she heard Regis say the words. “Regis please for me? Love him and look after him he needs you.”  _

_ “I will. I just love you so much.” Regis wiped his face, knowing that there was nothing anyone could do to stop her illness.  _

_ “I love you too you royal pain in the ass.” Aulea whimpered, as the pair kissed for the final time. She smiled at her breaking husband. “No more tears. I want my last memory of you to be you smiling. Just like my first memory of you.”  _

_ “I suppose you do, My Queen.” Regis smiled.  _

_ He was in ora of her. She was so strong and even on her death bed, she still had the ability to make him smile. Regis just prayed he was strong enough to carry on without the love of his life and the mother of his child... _

* * *

The King stared up at the moon and held on to a picture of his Queen close to his chest. He had managed to cope. He had managed to look after Noctis. He had done exactly what she wanted of him. No matter what happened, Regis would never stop loving his late wife and he would never let Noctis forget her. 

“I miss you my darling. I promise to always protect and love him. Like I will always love and protect your memory.” 


End file.
